Reinaldo Rojas
|nacimiento = 6 de Agosto de 1988 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |ingreso_doblaje = 2010 (9 años) |pais = Venezuela Argentina México (¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película) |estado = Activo |demo = Demo_Reinaldo_Rojas_2015.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Reinaldo Rojas. TTG-Robin.png|Robin de Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, su personaje más conocido. TTG-BeastBoy.png|Chico Bestia también de Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Normanbates.png|Norman Bates en Bates Motel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mcgee.jpg|McGee en Campamento Lakebottom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cuentosespantosos5.png|Pepe de Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos). Tritannus.jpg|Tritannus en Club Winx. WCMCThoren1.png|Thoren también en Club Winx. blaze and the monster machines.jpg|Blaze de Blaze and the Monster Machines. Squanchie squanching in the closet.png|Squanchy en Rick y Morty. Mr poopy butthole.png|Sr. Pantalonesdepopo también en Rick y Morty. Davin2.png|Davin también en Rick y Morty. Ethan Rick and Morty.png|Ethan también en Rick y Morty (Temps. 1 - 2). Character large 332x363 marvin.jpg|Marvin Forman en Marvin Marvin. Fenwick-about-web.jpg|Fenwick en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School. Boomerredakai.png|Boomer de Redakai. D-FEKT.png|D-Fekt en Sonic Boom. Eddie_Lucky_Fred.png|Eddie en Lucky Fred. Prince-john--0.14.jpg|Principe Juan en Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood Shawn.png|Shawn en Drama total: Isla Pahkitew. Jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah Bishop en El edificio Wayne. Flowershirt-welcome-to-the-wayne-5.09.jpg|Camisa de flores también en El edificio Wayne. Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.11.35 PM.png|Roberto Esponja Pantalones Rectangulares también en El edificio Wayne. Equimorph-welcome-to-the-wayne-30.7.jpg|Equimorf y también en El edificio Wayne. D'Artacán (DLTM Anime).png|D'Artacán en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. PHILIP WEB DR.DIMENSIONAL BOING.png|Philip en Dr. Pantástico. Sr._Smiley.png|El Sr. Sonrisas de Steven Universe (epis. 9 - 11). BEASTBOYDC.png |Chico Bestia en DC Comics. Lucas_Cruikshank.jpg|Voz recurrente al actor Lucas Cruikshank. Reinaldo Rojas es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano, quien a radicado en varios países. Es conocido por ser la voz de Norman Bates en la serie de suspenso Bates Motel, Robin y Chico Bestia en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, McGee en Campamento Lakebottom, Pepe en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos), y Blaze de Blaze and the Monster Machines. Filmografía 'Series animadas' Alan Tudyk *Justicia Joven - Garth *Robot and Monster - Gizmo Greg Cipes *DC Super Hero Girls - Chico Bestia *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Chico Bestia Otros: *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Blaze *Campamento Lakebottom - McGee *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Robin *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Pepe *Redakai - Boomer *Dr. Pantástico - Philip *Drama total: Isla Pahkitew - Shawn *Justicia Joven - Chico Bestia / Carámbano Jr. (segunda voz) / Serifán / Voces diversas *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Príncipe Juan *Winx Club - Tritannus (5ª temp.) / Thoren (6ª temp.) / Guardia real de Andros *El edificio Wayne - Jonah Bishop '''/ Camisa de Flores / Harvey Timbers / Equimorf / Voces diversas *Rick y Morty - Ethan / Davin / Squanchy / Sr. Pantalonesdepopo / Voces diversas *Sonic Boom - D-Fekt / Gunther / Señor Niño Mono / Voces diversas *Pop Pixie - Morpho / Chicos pixie / Voces diversas *Lucky Fred - Eddie / voces diversas *Batman, el valiente - Escarabajo / Voces diversas *Héroe: 108 - Rey grulla / Rey cocodrilo / Voces diversas *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Dr. Ornitorrinco / Sparky / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Chinche / Voces diversas *Dora la exploradora - Mono aullador / Rey cangrejo / Ballena *Tres espías sin límites (doblaje venezolano) - Chet / Sigmundo *La escuela del terror de Cásper: La serie - Maestro Amp / Voces diversas *Zip Zip - Colmillo *Nella: Una princesa valiente - Gork / Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Ron / Voces diversas *Super 4 - Baron Negro *Robot and Monster - Voces diversas *La Gatita Poppy - Voces diversas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Voces diversas *El mundo de Eliot - Voces diversas *Thundercats (2011) - Voces diversas *Harvey Beaks - Voces diversas *Clarence - Voces diversas *Rabbids Invasion - Voces diversas *Sanjay y Craig - Voces diversas *Trompa Tren - Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Wy-Seis '''Anime *Detective Conan - Voces diversas (ep. 194-presente) 'Películas animadas' Greg Cipes *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica - Chico Bestia *DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año - Chico Bestia *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games - Chico Bestia *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Chico Bestia ( México) Brandon Soo Hoo *Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - [[Chico Bestia|'Chico Bestia']] (2017) *Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción - [[Chico Bestia|'Chico Bestia']] (2016) Otros: *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Robin ( México) *Cuentos espantosos: La película - Pepe *Querido Drácula - Sam *Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo - Karate Kid (Dante Basco) *Superman contra La Élite - Terrence (Ogie Banks) *Una navidad abominable - Matt (Drake Bell) *DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro - Guy Gardner / Linterna Verde (Diedrich Bader) *Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida - Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Niño) *Los Monstruoos Super Poderosos - Vlad *Bolts and Blip - Blood boots *La pandilla de la selva: El regreso al polo sur - Anaconda / Voces diversas *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Ray *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica - Capitán Miedo *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Voces diversas *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Justice League: Doom - Voces diversas 'Reality show' *Art in Progress - Macaulay Culkin / Voces diversas *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Kobayashi / Voces diversas *Washington Heights - Manny / Voces diversas 'Series de televisión' Lucas Cruikshank *Big Time Rush - Él mismo *Marvin Marvin - Marvin Forman Otros *Deadly Class - Marcus Lopez (Versión de Sony) / Lex (Versión de UCP) ( Argentina) *La maldición de Hill House - Voces adicionales (epi. 10) ( Argentina) *Bates Motel - Norman Bates (Freddie Highmore) *El proyecto Mindy - Ben *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Tobby (2.ª temporada) *Chandon Pictures - Nick *El hotel de los sueños - Sahib *M.I. High: Escuela de espías - Dan *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Robb / Ari / Norman / Seth / Voces diversas *Big Time Rush - Tad / TJ / Chico Tierra / Zwagger / David / Chad / Jeremy / Dylan / Nicholas / Voces diversas *Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces adicionales *Beyond Scared straight - Voces diversas *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Martin / Dan / Johnny / Danny / Voces diversas *El show de Fred - Diesel / Voces diversas *Rock and Roll Exposed - Sean Lennon / Voces diversas *Weeds - Lento / Voces diversas *Betty White's Off Their Rockers - Voces diversas *Extraordinary Dogs - Voces diversas *Los Kennedy - Voces diversas *El hotel de los sueños - Voces diversas *¿Sabías que? - Voces diversas *Natures Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Hell on Weels - Voces diversas *Ray Donovan - Tommy Wheeler / Marvin Gaye Washington / voces adicionales * Made in Chelsea - Francis *100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Fenwick Frazier 'Películas' *Océano de secretos (2017) - Leo (Skyler Maxon) *Amor en la 10º cita (2017) - Kevin (Christian Keyes) *Intransferible (2017) - Joshua Merit (Brendan Bradley) *Mercancía peligrosa (2016) - Andrew Herzberg (Nick Loeb) *Cub (2014) - Voces Adicionales *Todo por la música (2013) - Derek (Robert Bailey Jr.) *Muy buenas chicas (2013) - David Avery (Boyd Holbrook) *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? (2013) - Malcom Johnson (Marlon Wayans) venezolano *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Dan Sanders (Simon Rex) (Versión de Moviecity) *Magic Mike (2012) - Michael "Mágico Mike" Lane (Channing Tatum) (Versión de Moviecity) *Lawless (2012) - Cricket Pate (Dane DeHaan) (Versión de Moviecity) *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) - Jesse (Justin Long) *The Paperboy (2012) - Jack Jansen (Zac Efron) *Cristiada (2012) - Lalo (Adrian Alonso) *Buenas noches por la justicia: La medida de un hombre (2012) - Henry (Sean Mathieson) *Mental (2012) - Trout (Sam Clark) *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) - Voces diversas *Los caballos de McBride (2012) - Voces diversas *Encontrando una familia (2011) - Alex Chivescu (Jared Abrahamson) *Whitney Brown (2011) - Zack (Kodie Lake) y Josh (Cameron Gaskins) *Marco, 247 días (2011) - Voces diversas *Misión secreta (2011) - Leo (Yuri Sardarov) venezolano *Storming Juno (2010) - Lt. Bill Grayson (Benjamin Muir) *Spook Inn (2010) - Nico Dienert (Tobias Kulzer) *Amor y desconfianza (2010) - Voces diversas *The Good Guy (2009) - Daniel Seaver (Bryan Greenberg) venezolano/Versión de Etcétera Group *Chamaco (2009) - Abner Torres (Álex Perea) *Love Hurts (2009) - Voces diversas *Chicago 10 (2007) - Voces diversas *Plague City: SARS in Toronto (2005) - Paul (Grahame Wood) *Mrs. Harris (2005) - Voces diversas *Perfume (2001) - Billy (James Wilder) *Condena injusta (2000) - Voces diversas *Vanished (1995) - Daniel *Without warning: The James Brady story (1991) - Voces diversas *Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) - J. MCcloskey (Geoffrey Blake) venezolano *Hamburger Hill (1987) - Pvt. Vincent 'Alphabet' Languilli (Anthony Barrile) 'Documentales' *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Patrick O'Connor *Do you spell murder - Marvin *Surviving Haiti - Chadrak *Mónica in black and white - Voces diversas *Tribe - Voces diversas *Dudamel - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Voces diversas Cortos animados *Los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes - Robin / Chico bestia Telenovelas filipinas * Impostora - Ramil (Yussef Estevez) Telenovelas indias * Beyhadh - Arjun Sharma (Kushal Tandon) Telenovelas portuguesas *El beso del escorpión - Duarte Macieira (Luis Ganito)' ' Youtube *GENIAL - Narrador recurrente Estudios y empresas de doblaje Venezuela * Etcétera Group * Sonoclips * M&M Studios * VC Medios Venezuela Argentina * Palmera Record * Caja de Ruidos México * SDI Media de México (En ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película) Curiosidades *Reinaldo retomó dos personajes famosos ya doblados por Ezequiel Serrano en la serie animada original Los Jóvenes Titanes, siendo estos Robin y Chico Bestia, quienes actualmente los dobla en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción , esto debido al retiro del doblaje de Ezequiel, aunque en Justicia Joven Reinaldo dobló en la segunda temporada a Chico Bestia, sustituyendo a Rebeca Aponte. * Reinaldo trabaja como narrador recurrente para el canal de YouTube llamado "GENIAL". Enlaces externos *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores venezolanos